MoonClan
The ShadowClan. Territory The MoonClan lives in a small area of pine forest. They by far have the coldest territory, with snow falling halfway through leaf-fall and not thawing until the end of new-leaf. Camp: The camp is centered around a forest clearing. The dens are hidden in the pine trees. The medicine cat's den is hidden in the boughs of a willow. Two streams lead into the clearing, converge, and wind past the willow. The NightStone: The NightStone in the center of the camp clearing. Being around it makes cats feel confident and hopeful. Starwind Lake: A crystal clear lake that never freezes in leaf-bare. It is the MoonClan's main source of water. If a cat falls into the lake, they will see shadows dancing about them, chasing bright silohettes. This is believed to symbolize the tension between EverClan and NeverClan. The Darknight Pine: A single, tall pine with dark needles. The largest tree in the forest, it is a place of religious importance. Appearance Body MoonClan tend to have moderate sized bodies to lithe ones. They typically have black or grey pelts. Legs The clan has long and thin legs, with large paws. These help keep them from sinking into the snow. Wings MoonClan have small and narrow wings. They are the worst at flying. Eyes MoonClan cats typically have eyes that are anywhere from cyan to a pale indigo to lavender. They usually have small markings in the same color on their body. Attitude MoonClan hates fighting, and are very fearful of the other tribes. In fact, during the bright-moon clan meetings, MoonClan cats will not step into the neutral zone around the MoonStone, but will stay on their territory. They also tend to try their hardest to stay out of fights. This is why MoonClan is considered to be full of weaklings. Traditions like I'm worried I'm gonna go against the books so let me know if I do. Medicine Cat's Trial: The Medicine Cat's Apprentice's last test is to successfully treat the clan for seven moon-highs in the deepest time of leaf-bare. They can have no assistance from the Medicine Cat except if they themselves are injured. Warrior's Challenge: Apprentices about to become warriors must climb to the top of the Darknight Pine without using their wings, and remain up there an entire day. Darkmoon Ritual: At moon-high on the dark-moon, the Leader, the Deputy, and the Medicine Cat climb to the top of the Darknight Pine and watch the stars, and using them, determine if something bad will happen in the next moon cycle. Starwind Seering: The Medicine Cat, on the first bright-moon at moon-high in green-leaf, plunges into the Starwind Lake, as Midnight Moon once did, and watches the shadows and lights they see in the following vision. If there are more dark shapes than bright, it is believed that Neverclan is cursing the land, and if there are more bright shapes, it is believed that Everclan is bestowing their blessings. This is to see if something bad with happen in the next solar cycle. Legends Wip Relations LightningClan: The MoonClan hates and fears LightningClan. They think that they are too abrupt, and rush into battle when it can easily be avoided. Why fight over everything ''when you can just talk it out and come up with a perfectly fine compromise? '''DawnClan:' MoonClan view the proud DawnClan as trustworthy, hard-working cats, but are never able to become allies with them. Every time they try, they are chased away from the bright-moon meeting by them. OceanClan: hate much hate RushClan: hate much hate Members Leader: open Deputy: open Medicine Cat: open Warriors: Whisperleaf Silverwisp Darkdepths Elders: Queens: Medicine Cat's Apprentice: open Apprentices: Kits: Category:Clans Category:Unusable Clans Category:MoonClan Resources Category:MoonClan